


Not Everything Should Stay in Vegas

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Alex went with Willie to Vegas to keep him out of trouble. How did this happen?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Not Everything Should Stay in Vegas

_ ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.’ _

  
Alex and Willie had decided to go to Vegas for Valentine’s Day since they were both single. Or actually, _Willie_ decided to go and Alex panicked and agreed to go with him because he was terrified of what the skater would get up to on his own, and he honestly didn’t want to stay home just to watch all of his friends be happy and in love.

The weekend progressed like he expected, they went gambling and drinking and to see a show for a magician Willie had been raving about, but at some point in the night, Alex’s memory blacked out.

What he didn’t expect was to wake up the next morning on the fifteenth cuddled up in bed with him with a wedding ring.

“Uhhh-“ He jumped out of bed, immediately feeling nauseous as the hangover pounded his head. He heard a groan, looking over to see his best friend waking up.

“Alex? Come back to bed.” The long haired boy grumbled.

“Willie- how- why-“

Willie was far more awake as he realized Alex was at the beginning of a panic attack. He jumped up, stepping in front of the taller boy, “Breath with me. In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4. Good, now in. 2, 3, 4. Good, out. 2, 3, 4.” Alex eyes caught on a shine on Willie’s hand, snatching it to see a matching band on his hand.

“Did we-“

“Oh, yeah, that.” Willie flushed, biting his lip with a shy smile.

Alex groaned, “I came here to stop you from doing something stupid! How did this happen?”

“Well, you kind of asked me?” Alex blinked.

“Why did you say yes?”

Willie shrugged, “I’ve been in love with you for like three years. I figured if you woke up and decided it was a mistake, at least I’d know if I ever had a chance.”

“You’ve- but I’ve-“ Alex’s eyes were almost comically wide.

“If you want to file the divorce this morning we can. I grabbed annulment paperwork before we left in case you changed your mind.” Willie looked down, fiddling with the ring.

“Julie is gonna kill us.” Willie squinted at Alex as the blonde smirked, unlike the anxious Alex from a minute ago, “She is gonna be so pissed we got married without her. I can’t believe we’re a cliche that got married on Valentine’s Day. In Vegas!”

“You know what they say,” Willie laughed, “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”

Alex leaned forward, brushing his lips against Willie’s as he snaked a hand into his hair, “But maybe not everything should stay in Vegas. I don’t want to leave my _husband_ here. By the way, I’ve been in love with you for years too.”


End file.
